1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database synchronization, and, more specifically, to communication methodologies for data synchronization.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile devices have traditionally relied on synchronizing with enterprise systems whenever connectivity is available by performing a complete synchronization event, usually at a user-specified opportunity. For example, a mobile device may have connectivity when placed in a docking cradle. The mobile device performs a complete synchronization of its data, both upload and download, upon docking.
However, these traditional methods do not provide sufficient information to resolve conflicts where, for example, the data relied upon by a device when updating information is outdated, or when another mobile device has performed an update during the same disconnected time period. Moreover, traditional methods do not include communication methodologies which enable mobile devices to reliably send and receive these updates.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods for synchronization of data from mobile devices with enterprise systems.